Tango
by Flaming Desire
Summary: [AU] Mione G is Britain's if not the world's most lusted after sex symbol. When she and her male counterpart get together in the filming of a movie, egos will fly and hearts will be broken. But it does take two to tango. DHr slight HG.
1. Tango

**A/N: My first FanFic. All constructive criticism is appreciated. AU and characters possibly OOC. **

**Disclaimer: I own the plot, but that's about it. Wish I owned Draco though. ;)**

**WARNING: Small R (or M) rated scene. Please skip if offended.

* * *

**

_**Chapter 1: Tango**_

Red nailed fingers held the cream script delicately, brown eyes roving over the neat printed words uninterestedly.

_Groans and moans are heard from a moving form on the floor. On zooming in it is revealed to be SADIE and GEORGE._

_We zoom in further until we see the pelvic/genital area. GEORGE's penis is seen to be just outside SADIE's vagina. _

_SADIE emits a loud groan and bucks her hips up, attempting to initiate penetration. We see one hand move down and restrain her hips from moving- _

The woman looked up from the script at her agent.

"They want me to play this Sadie who cheats on her husband with his best friend?" Her tone was incredulous as she slapped the script down onto the desk in front of her.

The agent sitting across from her shrugged her shoulders, red hair caught up in a messy ponytail. "Well Hermione, it was your idea to consider the script. I told you it was a bad idea – the guy who wrote this obviously has watched too many outdated-"

"Yes, I know, Ginny. But the problem is this," Hermione peered at the front page of the script, "Severus Snape seems like a sad, barmy old doctor who can't get his kicks from a real woman so he has to resort to our profession."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Yes, Mione. That's usually our main audience."

Hermione copied her agent, not succeeding in her attempt to infuriate the redhead. Ginny had worked with her too long to be annoyed with her, and there was precious little she didn't know about her star client.

"Is there anything else?"

"Well duh. There's never a shortage of scripts for the world's greatest porn star."

Hermione narrowed her eyes. "Ginny…"

"Here it is." Ginny pulled out a script from the depths of her famed black briefcase – the redhead was never seen without it. "_Tango_ by Ron Weasley."

Hermione laughed. "Ah yes, the starving artist turned writer. And your brother no less. I'm impressed."

"I wouldn't laugh so much if I were you Hermione Granger. My brother has managed to get his act together and have _Harry Potter_ direct it." Ginny whispered the name as if Harry Potter were some sort of god.

Hermione however, was completely nonplussed. "Harry Potter? You mean that guy you met at the Awards once and completely wet yourself over?"

"They say he's the Stephen Spielberg for the porn world. Won himself a tidy amount of awards too. A whiz with camera, lighting, audio… You name it, he can do it. I don't know how Ron did it, Mione, but he did. Said he and Harry went way back."

Hermione looked up from inspecting her nails. "I should be impressed because?"

This was a major faux pas in the world of Ginevra Molly Weasley, and her jaw set in a half sulky half vengeful look. "Mione!"

The brunette smiled, tossing her curling waves over one shoulder as she held a hand out for the script. "Give it here then, Ginny."

As Hermione flipped through the script, Ginny began to talk in a torrent, hands waving and gesticulating wildly.

"Ron said if he could get you working on _Tango_ he and Harry could get more than ten times the usual sales. You're that hot, Mione. They'd make a bundle and maybe you'd get another Award for best actress. Of course, they'll need some guy for the other role, but I'm sure that won't be a problem. Everyone wants to work opposite you. Whenever the other agents hear you're working again the phones are ringing off the hook trying to get their clients. But it's always nosiree unless the guy's hot enough for you, and we all know how hard it is to please you and the director and everyone else-"

"I'll do it."

Ginny looked up, her puzzled bright hazel eyes meeting the dark chocolate of Hermione's. "You'll do what?"

"_Tango_. I'll do it."

Ginny sat very still and straight in her chair, peering at her client as if trying to figure out what Hermione was thinking. She gave up after about two minutes and packed all the loose paper on the desk into her briefcase, clicking it closed.

"Okay then. I'll phone Ron. He's going to be prouder than a cockerel at the news."


	2. Role Casting

**A/N: This chapter is for you, breziebear and Nirvana-girl22.**

**Disclaimer: I own the plot, but that's about it. Wish I owned Draco though. ;)

* * *

**

_**Chapter 2: Role Casting**_

Ginny yawned and stretched, propping her feet on top of mountains of paper on her desk. She tipped back in her chair and smiled to herself. Ron was happy, she'd be meeting Harry Potter, life was good. She was sure that _Tango_ was going to make G-Spot a hit. G-Spot of course, being Mione G's personal studios.

Ginny smiled at the sick little pun. She adored that name. As she closed her eyes, she vaguely heard the sound of a phone ringing. _Ah, forget it._ She thought. _Let Patil get it. She's got to work one of these days. _

**o0o**

"G-Spot studios, this is the line of Ginevra Weasley, agent to stars such as Mione G and Cho Chang. This is Parvati Patil speaking, how may I help you?"

"Parvati? This is Pansy Parkinson of Smooth Moves."

Parvati smiled and flipped her hair over one shoulder. "Pansy darling, how long has it been?"

"Can't talk right now, Patti. I need to get on with Ginevra."

Parvati bit her lip and looked into her boss' office via the open door. Her front teeth kneaded the bottom lip as she mulled over the situation. Waking up Ginny Weasley was not a task for the faint-hearted. Unfortunately, Parvati Patil was no knight in shining armour with no courage to boot.

"Right now, Panse? She's taking a nap. Can't you call back or something?"

"'Fraid not. Need her on ASAP."

"Hold please." With one trembling finger, Parvati pressed the red intercom button as she put Pansy on hold. "Ginny? Ginny you've got a call."

Ginny cracked open an eye and moved to press the button to respond. "Parvati, you know that I don't like to be disturbed by solicitors trying to sell cheap ideas when I'm sleeping. I think you should know how to-"

"It's Pansy Parkinson, ma'am; Smooth Moves studios."

The redhead immediately perked up, moving her legs off her desk in one swift movement, sweeping the papers they had been resting on onto the floor. "Put her through, Parvati."

"Yes ma'am."

A few clicks, and one dial tone later, Ginny's ear was assaulted by a dry Italian drawl.

"Ginny dahling."

Ginny gritted her teeth in response. "Blaise Zabini. It's been a while."

"Far too long."

After an uncomfortable silence of about a second passed, Ginny snapped, "What do you want, Zabini?"

Blaise chuckled. "Temper, temper."

Ginny's tone took that of warning. "Zabini…"

"Fine, fine. We heard that brother of yours, Donald-"

"_Ron-_"

"Donald wrote a script called _Tango_. My client has found it of great interest and has expressed want to partake in the role of Dimitri."

Ginny could feel her knees buckle even though she was sitting down. "Draco Malfoy?" She hissed, barely believing her luck. "The Draco Malfoy wants to star in _Tango_ besides Mione G?"

"Of course."

"Certainly! No problem! With the two of them together we'd bound to at least have twenty times the normal sales! Draco Malfoy and Mione G, _Tango_. Produced by G-Spot studios."

"Actually, as part of the contract Mr Malfoy wishes to sign, he wants it to be a collaboration of G-Spot and Smooth Moves."

Had it been just any other porn star, like Cedric Diggory, Ginny would have replied with a very curt no and hung up. But this was hot stuff. This was Draco Malfoy. The Draco Malfoy with classics such as _Flaming Desire_ and its sequel _Still On Fire_ selling at phenomenal rates. Not to mention _Love In Yosemite _and _The Grand Canyon Affair_. And who could forget the sex parody of Casablanca, _Casasexa_?

Agents would kill to be offered with an opportunity like this. There was no chance in hell that Ginny was giving this up.

"Of course, whatever Malfoy wants, Zabini. Anything at all."

"25 of the profits."

Ginny flinched. "Why not?" She bit out.

"And he wants all the sex scenes done in private, to be edited by Smooth Moves first then re-edited by G-Spot."

Ginny flinched again. She knew that Hermione disliked doing those scenes in private, oddly preferring to do it on set with lights on and camera whirring. But this was Draco Malfoy. Ginny had to sign Draco Malfoy!

"Fine."

"Good to see we came to a deal then. Nice working with you Ginevra. I'll come by sometime this or next week with the contract."

"Sure thing, Zabini."

"Ciao."

"Bye."

Ginny's face bore a radiant smile as she gently put the phone back on its cradle. It took all of her self discipline not to jump for joy and twirl and sing.

_Tango_ was sure to become a hit. With Draco Malfoy in the role of Dimitri and Mione G in the role of Jasmine with both G-Spot and Smooth Moves backing it, it was a sure fire way to the top.

What could possibly go wrong?

* * *

**A/N: ((Cackles evilly)) Oh so many things. Poor deluded Ginny. Anyway my two beloved reviewers, tell your friends! I need reviews for Tango! It's being sadly neglected!**


End file.
